


That's What Friends are For

by Asynca



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 06:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asynca/pseuds/Asynca
Summary: Based on my in-game observation that it's really handy having a Winston stick down a barrier for me as Widow as I can freely shoot. Winston probably wouldn't be too happy about protecting Widow, even if Tracer, his bff, was dating her.





	That's What Friends are For

Someone was poking his side. “Winston.” 

He knew what Tracer was bothering him about, and pretended to be  _very_  immersed escorting the payload. To make his point, he started humming to himself. 

Tracer wasn’t the sort to give up so easily however. “Oi, Winston, stop pretending to ignore me!” She blinked right up into his face when he wouldn’t look at her. It was his own damn fault she was able to do that. “Widowmaker’s up there  _all by herself_  and everyone’s shooting at her.”

“Perhaps she should reconsider her chosen career then,” Winston told Tracer, but she didn’t budge an inch. 

In fact, she leant her elbows on his nose so she could peer right up into his eyes. “ _Winston_.”

This was  _ridiculous_. Such a waste of his technology! “ _Fine_!” he said, but took a moment to frown deeply at her. “I’ll have you know this goes against every fibre of my being, helping that…” He searched for a word that was both suitably insulting and yet not too rude. He couldn’t find one. “… _Person_.”

She ignored that, brightening immediately. “Ta!” she said simply, saluting him and then blinking off. 

He sighed deeply, watching her leave before jumping up to where Widowmaker was sniping from. 

She didn’t flinch. She didn’t even unscope, not even though he almost rocked the building by landing there. “Considered Jenny Craig?” she asked dryly as she took a clean headshot on the ground.  

Ugh! What on earth did someone like Tracer  _see_ in someone like Widowmaker? “This was  _not_  my idea,” he felt like he should let her know as he sullenly deployed a barrier to protect her, and then returned to the payload. 

\--

Later, Tracer was busy reading something. At least, she looked busy. Winston didn’t really want to bother her, but it had been eating away at him and he couldn’t help but mention it. “I’m in the 7th percentile for mass–if I consider that I am, in actual fact, genetically a primate.”

Tracer looked over her holopad. “Er,” she said, probably confused about how to respond. “…Congratulations?”

She’d misunderstood. “No, that means only 7% of primates are heavier that me. I’m very heavy.”

Tracer snorted. “Well, I know  _that_. You’ve stepped on my feet before, remember?”

He should probably just get to the point. “Do you think I should attempt to reduce my mass through altering my diet and engaging in more rigorous physical activity?” He paused, gulping. “Or maybe cutting out peanut butter altogether?”

The look she gave him… She opened her mouth to say something that was probably going to be very kind and very comforting, but then, her expression changed. It hardened. “Winston,” she said. “This sudden urge to diet wouldn’t have anything to do with the full two seconds you spent with Widowmaker, would it?”

He swallowed. Well, at least answering that question probably meant he wouldn’t be wasting anymore of his technology on that…  _person_  again. 


End file.
